This invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for balancing automobile wheels while the wheel is still mounted on the automobile, and particularly to a wheel balance indicator that is attached to the hub of the wheel and rotates with the wheel and provides an indication of an out-of-balance condition of the wheel in response to the wheel's rotation.
When automobile wheels are to be checked for out-of-balance conditions, it is highly desirable to make the calibration while the wheel is on the vehicle so that if the brake drum, spindle or other components of the wheel assembly have caused or contributed to an out-of-balanced condition, these conditions will be measured with the conditions of the rim, tire, lugs, etc. Moreover, it is desirable that the operator not be required to remove the wheel from the vehicle when balancing the wheel so as to avoid the time and effort required in removing and remounting the wheel.
Additionally, it is desirable for the wheel balance operator to be able to determine the out-of-balance condition of a wheel, then add a weight to the light portion of the wheel, and then make an immediate redetermination of the wheel to determine if additional weights are required.